Like Father, Like Son
by death-comes-too-quick
Summary: Sirius doesn't go after Wormtail that night and raises Harry to be just like his dad.Cocky!Arrogant!Marauder!Harry. will be HPGW. rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

"Sirius no, he should go to his Aunt and Uncles house the blood wards will protect him there" begged Dumbledore.

"No Albus I'm his godfather he's my responsibility now and I've met his 'family' before and his walrus of an uncle will probably lock him in a cupboard or something" Sirius said calmly as he held a sleeping baby boy in his arms, one with a newly cut lighting bolt scar on his forehead "besides my cousin Andromeda will help me raise him, she has a daughter a few years old older than him." Dumbledore sighed "well I can't do anything to stop you; I'll stop by his Aunt's house tomorrow and tell her the news surely she will be upset that her sister is dead"

Sirius nodded and walked out of the headmaster's office carrying Harry with him "Lets go Prongs' Jr. your going to be just like your dad, little marauder."


	2. Off to School

"Come on Padfoot get up, it's September first! I'm going to Hogwarts Today!" Harry said excited as he jumped on his godfather's bed already dressed in his muggle clothes, Sirius groaned and looked at the clock, "Harry it's six in the morning, you don't leave for Hogwarts until eleven let me get some more sleep." Harry jumped down and pulled out his wand _levicorpus _and laughed as his godfather hung upside down over his bed.

He broke the spell and ran off now that his godfather was awake; leaving Sirius in a mess of limbs and bedcovers "should have never taught him that bloody spell" he mumbled as he untangled himself and dressed.

Some hours later Harry found himself alone at King's Cross train station, Padfoot had apparated away as a payback prank without telling him how to get onto platform 9 ¾. He was pacing between platforms 9 and 10 hoping to catch some witch or wizard and ask them how to get on the platform. He turned when he heard "packed with muggles of course" and saw a mass of red hair that could mean only one family, the Weasleys.

His godfather told him about the other pureblood families, and he said quite a bit of good things about the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Bones, he also told him which families to avoid, the Malfoys, Lestrages, other Blacks (he didn't know if his brother had lived long enough to have a child) Crabbes', Golyes, Averys, Parkinsons' and others though his message was clear, only trust a Slytherin as far as you could throw him and his parents at once, in other words don't trust them at all.

Harry watched as the oldest boy seemed to disappear between the platforms and Harry began to approach the mother of the group but as he began to ask her he was interrupted by a small timid voice from a girl who looked to be about a year younger than him "are you Harry Potter?" she asked him with wide eyes and when he nodded she flushed scarlet "hi, what's your name and can you please tell me how to get on the platform?" he asked her. "Ginny" she mumbled back still red as her hair and in a sudden rush of bravery she took his hand and said "here, I'll show you how to get on to the platform" and together they broke out into a run and soon both were staring up at the Hogwart's express, Harry with a grin finally, he will be able to carry on the marauder name, he heard Ginny mumble something "one more year" and then Harry realized that Ginny was only ten and wouldn't be going this year, to bad she was kind of cute, not that he thought of girls that way yet but Sirius had always said "Potters fall for redheads it's as proven as snivelly's hair is greasy."

Sirius was waiting on the platform for him and on seeing him with a redheaded girl, broke out in a grin, as he approached he saw Harry glare at him, and that meant he should watch his back when Harry came home for Christmas, the Harry/Sirius prank wars were only second that of the original marauders. "See you made it through part one of the 'first year challenge', up next will be the sorting and no I will not tell you how they do it, its part of the experience. Oh and by the way who's your friend?" Ginny almost turned purple at this, "Ginny" she mumbled before running away back to her mother who was looking for her. Sirius's Grin took on a feral quality "she likes you, and alright you don't have much time until the train leaves so you have everything? Dungbombs, your _special_ cloakand I would have given you the map too but as far as I know Filch still has it. Make me, Mooney and Prongs proud, I want to hear you got detention within the first week. Give the Slytherins hell and give McGonagall some more gray hairs. See you at Christmas." They gave each other a mock salute and Harry loaded his trunk onto the train as Sirius went back to wait with the adults.

Harry found that most of the compartments were full but as he came towards the back of the train he saw that the only occupant was one of the redheaded boys he had seen earlier, "Mind if I sit here everywhere else is full?" he asked him, "yeah sure" he replied as he looked at him "bloody hell you're Harry Potter" "nice to meet you" Harry replied as he held out his hand for Ron to shake. Taking one look at Ron's trunk he could tell that he was a Cannons Fan, "I see you support the Cannons." Harry decided Quidditch was a safe subject to talk about as Harry loved it and from the amount of stickers on Ron's trunk he thought Ron did too. "Yeah their going to make a comeback one day…" the conversation quickly turned into Quidditch talk so they barely noticed when a bushy haired girl walked in "Bulgaria really needs a new seeker the one they have now is getting old and they really don't have a shot at the world cup without one…" Ron was cut off mid sentence by the girl clearing her throat "has anyone here seen a toad a boy named Neville seems to have lost one" both boys shook their head "oh and by the way you have dirt on your nose" she said to Ron, he glared as Harry tried not to laugh "Oi think that's funny potter?" He said but the grin on his face showed he didn't mean it. Meanwhile on hearing the name Potter the bushy haired girl looked up at his scar "Are you really Harry Potter" she asked "I know all about you of course — I got a few extra books-for background reading. And, you're in Modern Magical History, and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century… but I'm forgetting my manners I'm Hermione Granger" she said as she extended her hand. "Ron Weasley" Ron answered as he shook her hand. She nodded then left to help the boy find his toad. "Mental that one" Ron said as they began to get changed.

After they had changed the compartment door opened again this time there was a blonde boy with two large boys behind him. "Are the rumors true then, Harry Potter is on the train, I'm Draco Malfoy and behind me is Crabbe and Goyle" Harry and Ron both snorted "Hey foulboy I suggest you leave right now before I do to you what I did your daddy's master" Harry said amusingly as he pulled out his wand "You'll Regret you said that Potter or you'll meet the same sticky end as your mudblood mother" Ron went for his wand at that remark though he didn't know any spells, save one that turned something yellow and he had nasty feeling that it was a prank from the twins. Harry was quicker _levicorpus _he muttered and Draco soon found himself upside down while his bodyguards just stood there stupidly "daddy's money isn't going to get you out of this one foulboy" he took on a fake airy voice "I was under the imperious cruse you cant send _me_ to Azkaban and by the way here's a bag of gold" he mocked as Malfoy turned pale whether from the taunting or the fact that Harry was now bouncing him up and down.

Getting bored Harry let him down with a thump and Malfoy with his goons in tow ran off with what was left of their pride, Ron looked at Harry with admiration in his eyes "bloody brilliant mate, you got to teach me that one" "sure I will later, so what house do you think you'll be in, I guarantee you a git like foulboy will be right at home in Slytherin, both my mum and my dad as well as my godfather were Gryffindors, I'd think I'd kill myself if they put me in the same house as foulboy." Harry said "yeah I know what you mean; my entire family was in Gryffindor, though I think I had an uncle in Ravenclaw" Ron said with a shrug "Ravenclaw is ok though I don't want to be in Hupplepuff though it is better than Slytherin" "from what my brothers say Slytherin is a house of gits so we're agreed no ruddy Slytherin for us" "agreed" Harry said as they shook hands.

After the boat ride across the lake in which Harry and Ron were forced to listen to Hermione rattling off facts, most of which she had learned from Hogwarts, A History. They found themselves in a room outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted; Harry was starting to get nervous; they had to put him in Gryffindor or he would never hear the end of it, finally McGonagall came back to take them into the great hall. She sat what looked like an old hat on top of the stool. The Hat opened it's 'mouth' and began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Hall burst into cheers as the first years breathed a sigh of relief; they just had to try on a ruddy hat! Soon Professor McGonagall called out "Abbot, Hannah" after a moment the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" the line of first years slowly diminished after that, and it came as no great surprise when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle went to Slytherin. Finally Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry"

Harry gulped and swallowed his fear put on his best smirk and swaggered up to the stool with his head held high. He sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head

"_Ah, another Potter and your a lot like your father and not just in looks either, also quite a bit like your godfather too, what's this a desire to prove your self to them, you have quite a good mind too, as well as you're very loyal, well, well you are a hard one to place, so Harry I'm going to let you make a choice, I haven't done this in over 400 years so choose wisely." "Gryffindor" Harry thought to the hat "good luck" the hat said as it screamed _

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted to the hall, Harry took it off and with a grin and a proud swagger he marched over to the Gryffindor table while the Weasley twins yelled "we got Potter." Soon it was time for Ron to sorted, after only about 30 seconds the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and with a board grin on his face he sat down next to Harry as his brothers congratulated him.

Before the feast Dumbledore said something about a third floor corridor, but Harry wasn't listening as he was too busy planning his first prank with Ron and twins, the twins on learning that he and Ron were following in their footsteps got fake teary-eyed "do you believe it Gred? Icicle Ronniekins may have some hope after all, now we only need to get to Ginny before Percy does and with luck he'll be the last prefect in the family" "I know Forge, I thank you Harry for saving our dear brother from the path of prefecthood, I would like it said that we four are definitely up to no good. I offer a toast to the masters of mayhem who came before us, the marauders, may all your pranks be merry and Snape is still as always a greasy git!" 'if only they knew' Harry thought as he began to pile his plate full of food, he looked at the staff table to Hagrid beaming at him, Professor McGonagall looked white as he was plotting with the twins a second ago and already he thought he could see some more gray hair than what she had earlier, Dumbledore's twinkled as they normally did, but one teacher was glaring at him, one that he could recognize anywhere from his godfather's stories, there sat at the high table was every marauder's foe, the greasy git himself, Snivellus Snape.

As the feast drew to close after the singing of the school song in which Harry, Ron, and the twins and done at a funeral's march pace, much to the annoyance of everyone else, the first years left to follow the prefect that would take them to Gryffindor tower. Just as Harry reached the Grand Staircase a voice full of venom stopped him "Mr. Potter come here" Harry turned around and saw Snivellus Snape, and Draco Foulboy who face had triumph on it, then Harry realized that he forgot to clear his wand, the last spell he did was levicorpus. 'Crap' Harry thought, 'well I may just beat my dad's detention record I don't even think he managed to get one his first day' "Mr. Malfoy here has told me of an incident on the train in which he said that you attacked him, is this true Mr. Potter do not lie for I will no." Harry let out a fake cough that sounded like Snivellus, before answering "well if Mr. Foulboy was it? Didn't want to be harmed he shouldn't have called my mother a mudblood" Harry replied coolly "WHAT HE DID IS IEREVELT POTTER THE FACT IS YOU ATTACKED HIM YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER" Snape yelled but Harry still kept his cool, "thank you _sir_, Sirius didn't teach me that spell for nothing you know." "What spell did you use Potter give me your wand or I will see it snapped" Snape was starting to go pale now, he knew full well what spell Harry had used, his father was very found of it and he should have know that his godfather would teach it to Harry.

With the wand it hand it confirmed what he thought, the green man daggling upside down in the ghost version of the spell had brought up painful memories of his own humiliation at the hands of a Potter, now it seemed Draco was now Harry's Target "DETENTION POTTER AND TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR" Snape bellowed, Harry just kept smirking, he had done it, he got detention of his first day none of the other marauders had been able to do that "thank you _sir _not even my father got detention on his first day, now maybe Sirius will show me another spell that I'm sure Mr. Foulboy would just _love _to try out" and leaving a stunned Snape and a paling Draco.

He walked up the stairs to the portrait hole where one of the twins had just returned from a Hogsmeade run to restock on Dungbombs and other supplies let him in. once inside the common room he went up to his dorm to find everyone asleep, he put on his PJ's and got into bed, he would write a letter to Sirius tomorrow but for now he was tried and happy, as soon as head hit the pillow he fell asleep.


End file.
